1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a case where player's attention is to be drawn to various kinds of objects (a NPC: non-player character, a treasure box and the like) in a video game, a configuration in which a marker is displayed for the object may be adopted. In such video games, there are ones configured so as to display a marker according to a distance between an arbitrary position in a virtual space and an object that will become an acquisition target in a case where an acquisition operation is made by a player (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-79952).
However, in a conventional video game, an input of a command by a player is received after displaying a marker in accordance with an acquisition operation of an object by a player and the received command is then carried out. Thus, the player is required to carry out at least twice of command inputs (that is, acquisition of the object and input of the command) until the command according to the acquired object is carried out. For that reason, there has been a problem that a complicated impression may be given to the player.
On the other hand, in a case where a system in which a battle is started when a player character comes in contact with an object displayed on a movement screen (or a movement field) (that is, a so-called symbol encounter) is adopted, a player who intend to move the player character near the object may mistakenly causes the player character to touch the object, by which an unintended encounter occurs. Therefore, there has also been a problem that a complicated impression may be given to the player.